thelorienlegaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Number Seven (Marina)
Number Seven, commonly known as Marina, is the Seventh in line of the Ten Garde childern that came to Earth after the conquerization of Lorien. She is 18 years of age, and has lived on the run just like the other Lorics on Earth. It is said in the Power Of Six (Second Book) that she and her Cêpan, Adelina, had a hard time finding a place to stay. Until they finally found an orphange in Spain where they had been allowed to stay in. They had been staying there Ten years when Six came. She, like Number Six, had also been trying to find Number Four after seeing the reports online. Number Seven is the Seventh Lorien Elder. Appearance Marina is around 18 years of age. She is describred as a strong caring young woman. She has three circular scars on her right ankle, signifying the three dead Loric children, and a scar similar to the pendant all the Loric children wear, signifying the charm that protects them. She is also described as having long, dark hair and being tall and thin. Six states in the Rise of Nine that 'she could easily pass for an adult'. Legacies Like all Loric Garde, Number Seven possesses supernatural powers, called Legacies. Her Legacies include the following: Enhancement - All Garde possess enhanced physical strength, speed, reflexes, endurance ,durability, and hearing. Telekinesis -The ability to move things with your mind. All Garde possess this power, it usually comes after a Loric child develops his/her first Legacy. Underwater Breathing '''- The ability to breathe underwater. She first discorved this Legacy while swimming in a lake and she got caught under the dock. '''Night Vision - The ability to see in complete, partial, and total darkness, as if 'the deepest recesses were lit by candle light.' She discovered this Legacy while painting in a cave one day. 'Healing '- The ability to completely and totally heal the sick or/and wounded, Loric or human. She discovered this a while back she had practiced on plants. She first used it on a Loric when Ella broke her leg. Loric Chest Adelina and Marina have one of several special Loric chests that were given to the Nine Garde that can only be opened by the garde and their cepan together (However, if the cepan dies, the garde will be able to open it by theirself.)It contains their Inheritance for Lorien. Marina had never seen what was inside until just recently, even though she should seen it much earlier. Inside were Rocks and Gems of different colors, different sizes and shapes. A pair of dark gloves and a pair of dark sunglasses both made of materials never seen before by Marina. Also a small tree branch with the bark pared away, and a circular device with a glass lens and a floating red needle not unlike a compass. And a glowing red crystal, which Marina thinks drew the Mogadorians toward Spain. Contents: - Red Communication Crystal: part of the macrocosm/red crystal communication system between Garde, this pair works like a walkie talkie: red crystal allows you to talk to another Garde member with an operating macrocosm, and the macrocosm allows you to hear it. Intended for Garde to pair up, one with macrocosm and one with red crystal. - Pared Tree Branch: the user may stroke the bare wood of the forked branch and use their mind to manipulate all trees to do whatever: in this case, Marina made them intertwine their branches for protection around her and the other Garde, and also used them to help them up a mountain. - Dark Sunglasses: the user wears the glasses and can see things sped up, everything a little faster than real life. Ella, Number Ten, first used these glasses to see things before they actually happened. They were later crushed by Number Eight accidently. I am Number Four Number Seven, aka Marina, is not mentioned at all specifically in this book. The Power of Six Marina narrates half this book from an orphanage in Spain. She lives there with her Cepan, Adelina, and a handful of other girls at a religious convent. The Rise of Nine Marina is traveling with Six, Crayton, and Ella and teh begining of this book to India inorder to find Number Eight. Category:Garde Category:Loric